


Sgt.Blackburns fate

by Doggieboo



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, battlefield 3
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual marriage, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Life, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Suspense, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggieboo/pseuds/Doggieboo
Summary: This story is based after battlefield 3.Blackburn is retired and moved to japan from the U.S.A and is Shirou's neighbour and when the holy grail war starts it's Blackburn who gets Sabers command seal.and this story starts off when Rin loses archer and Blackburn loses Saber.  and the time that Blackburn and Saber spent together they develop romantic feeling for each other. And when Blackburn loses his command seals to caster and Saber is forced to kill Blackburn, Shirou, Rin.but Blackburn dives in front of Saber and instead of stabing Shirou she impales Blackburn instead.the start of the story takes place when the three are in the church where caster and her master Souichirou Kuzuki are and Blackburn is pissed and ready to kill anything that get in his way between him and Saber.





	1. a really pissed off marine

Blackburn slowly rounded the corner rifle raised and as soon as he finally got a good look off what was happening,  
and as he walked down the middle of the room rifle pointed at caster making sure that she didn't try any funny business' and Blackburn made sure that they knew that he wasn't in the mood to be fucked with.

cause what had transpired a few days ago was what had caused him to even be in this situation in the first place.  
(flashback to the bridge)

henry, Rin and Shirou where standing on the bridge in the middle of nowhere while caster monologues some shit that he couldn't careless he was just there as backup just in case shit hit the fan it was Rin's idea anyway to try and fight caster. Blackburn was drenched to the bone from all the rain and his plate carrier was soaked and that add to all the weight of the rifle and bullet proof plates along with all the magazines slotted in the mag pouches on his carrier.

and as he just stood there saber by his side just itching to kill caster but as casters master spoke something that Blackburn thought he had escaped by moving to japan in the first place, Sgt. Henry Blackburn 1st reconnaissance battalion, team killed all because you couldn't stop solomon or the p.l.r what thinks you can help them in winning this war.

the rest of Blackburn's group looked at him in confusion, rin going as far as to ask him what was he talking about and Saber looked at Blackburn to she that had hurt him emotionally.

how the fuck do you know that you bastard Blackburn screamed at Souichirou Kuzuki, caster looked amused as the she watched the scene unfold in-front of her,

i did my research into your past Sgt and you have a lot of blood on you're hands

that broke something in Blackburn as he drew his side arm at pointed it right at Souichirou Kuzuki's head and as he switched the safety off, caster sprung into action but before she could do any damage to Blackburn Saber jumped in front of Blackburn pushing him to the floor, and as she did that caster pulled out a funny shaped dagger and drove it straight into Saber's chest and as she did the the most painful sounding scream came out of Saber's mouth and then the dagger started to shine as bright as the sun and then the command seals started to fade from the back of Blackburn's hand.

Seconds later they where gone and when Blackburn looked at caster to see she now had command seals on the back of her hand, Blackburn then heard rin shout how is that possible, caster then said that her noble phantasm was rule breaker.

But the only thing that Blackburn was doing was try to get Saber back by hugging her head into his shoulder but it was hard because of the plate carrier but as did he was doing that he missed caster command Saber to kill them, seconds later BlackBurn felt his as if his chest was and fire and as he looked down he saw a large sword going though his plate carrier and as he was looking down he could see blood seeping through and onto the sword and ground.

and as he looked up to look at Saber's face she was crying but she also looked like she was struggling with her emotions and as saber started to stand along with her sword that forced Blackburn to stand as well gripping the swords blade with a gloved hand trying to make sure that it didn't cut him right through the middle,

Saber still was trying to take control away from caster so she can save Blackburn but to no avail, but as Blackburn was struggling to not pass out from the pain and bleed out he then heard caster command saber to finish the rest of them off. but before Saber could pull the sword out of Blackburn grabbed the guard of the sword and drove it further in and as he did he groaned in pain but he had to do that to stop saber from fulfilling casters comand. 

Saber's eyes widened at the what Blackburn had just done but what had snapped her out of her stupor, was Blackburn's arm had been raised next to her head and as he did that she heard a click and then seconds passed by and then she heard a loud boom next to her head and then a ping as the bullet pinged of the bridges metal structure near the floating caster.

that had surprised caster as she called Saber back to her and as she did that Saber yanked on her sword making Blackburn's grip slip, Rin and Shirou could only look on in horror as the sword there friend had been impaled on was removed from his body with sicking sound and as soon as it was pulled out blood came spilling out onto the road mixing with the rain on the bridge. and then Blackburn fell the ground lifeless infront of Saber's feet but Saber had disappeared and reappeared seconds later next to caster.

and as Blackburn layed there motionless he could see Saber's face had tears streaming down her face and she looked mortified at what she had just done to the only person that mattered to her. but before she could do anything else she disappeared with caster.

as Saber and Caster disappeared through that portal thing the rain also went with them leaving Blackburn in a puddle of his blood and rain, he tried to move but as he did pain seard through his body making him fall back to the ground in pain more blood came pouring out of his chest where the sword had once been.

Blackburn started to feel weak and he struggled to stay conscious but it eventual took over and he faded to black. Rin and Shirou rushed over to Blackburn, rin placed her fingers to his neck and she could feel a pulse but it was weak and when she noticed that he had a pulse she had ordered Shirou and archer to help her get Blackburn back to her mansion before had bleed out so she could save him.

rin was calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out cause the man she had romantic feelings for is dying and his life was now in her hands and she was really the only one who can save him


	2. the fight to bring back saber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts off blackburn facing of against caster and her master  
> spoiler blackburns m4a1 is more powerful than magic

Blackburn just stared down caster and her master just itching for one of them to make a move so he could end this quickly with a couple of shots from his m4 his trigger finger was itching to kill the person who took saber and really fucking pissed him off, caster tried to take a step forward but blackburn just warned her if she took another step her master dies, 

take another step and your master dies blackburn commanded caster but she wouldn't listen think it was a bluff but seconds later a loud bang echoed through the building, seconds later everyone in the building heard a dull thump caster looked over towards her master and there he was on the floor with a bloody hole in his head, when caster turned some red line came from the weapon in his hands it was frightening what it could do but before she could even cast a spell another bang went of followed by three others and her chest felt like it was on fire and then she slumped to the ground and started to disappear into to dust and ass the last of her disappeared, blackburn walked over to saber, 

and when blackburn was finally kneeling next to her trying to get her to wake up, the magical bonds disappeared and saber fell to the floor and blackburn manged to catch her before she could hit the floor and as he was cradling her in his arms while he was in this position he failed to notice that some guy walked in to the room that they where in and walked up to him and saber.

but the reactions of shirou and rin it seem that they knew this guy but he didn't care he was in defence because he had just got back saber and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe, but when the man was standing in front of the the kneeling solider with saber in his arms when he spoke the soldier didn't bother to look up from saber all did was listen to what he had to say. 

kirei said to blackburn, you care for her very much and when he said that blackburn nodded and kirei just stood there for a second but then said to blackburn, i grant you one wish to use but it cant be reversed so use it wisely.

blackburn sat there in deep thought and then he answered kirei, i wish to be with saber for the rest of my life, that took everyone in the room by surprised, but kirei ha to grant him his wish so he did just that, with a flick of his wrist he disappeared and blackburn was left to hold saber in his arms but as he was sitting there he felt a burning sensation under his gloves on his middle finger on his left hand.

as the sensation was starting to get worse he had to quickly remove his combat glove and when he did he was shocked to find a wedding ring, and on closer inspection it had engraved the name Artoria Pendragon but then he noticed on the other side it had saber command seals engraved on it, but then he saw on saber's right hand a ring appeared in a bright light and when he inspected it had his name Henry Blackburn and on the other side it had his ranks emblem when he gently but saber's arm in her lap he put two and two together he realised that when that man know as kirei granted his wish he made saber human and married them and that why they have now got wedding rings on there finger.

but when he snapped out of his stupor he picked saber up bridle style and walked out of the room and everyone followed and while they worked there way through the church's basement and up though the corridors, Artoria had woken slightly just enough to notice what was happening, artoria looked up into the face of the person carrying her and saw that it was blackburn, artoria was saved by the only person that she loved and cared for and he had saved her from caster and she felt so emotional that she began cry and blackburn had noticed that and began comfort her.

(later )  
blackburn then felt a warmth on his shoulder and when he looked down he noticed saber had fell asleep on his shoulder, as he walked out of the church to where he had left his car (A 2001 hummvee) and opened the back door and gently placed artoria on the back seat once he was done he closed the door and went around the other side of the hummvee and opened the door and started it she looked back to make sure artoria was still asleep.

so when he was done he pulled off his bloody plate carrier and put it on to the passenger seat, when he was satisfied he put his truck in gear and pulled out of the church and made his way done the road his house was a hour drive but it was better than walking so that's why he brought the hummvee out of the garage that was attached to his house,

(one hour later)

henry pulled into is garage and pushed the button on the garage close on his remote and as the door closed he turned the selector to turn of the engine, once he undid he seat belt he opened his door and stepped out of the hummvee and went over to the door in the garage and unlocked it and opened it making sure it would stay open, and then he went to the back door of his hummvee and opened it and went in and scoped artoria into his arms and got out of the back hummvee and in the process he bumped the door shut with his back.

and carried artoria inside and headed straight for his bedroom and when he got to the door he managed to get the sliding door open and he stepped inside and walked over to the double futon and layed her on it and walked out of the room and went to artoria's and when he got there it was just across the hall from his, he slide the door open and walked inside and went for her closet where her clothes and p.j's where but when he slid the door open he looked at the p.j's section and saw that there was none so he sighed in frustration and walked out of the room.

later on that night he sat down on the futon next to the sleeping artoria wearing what he would normally wear to bed, she was dressed in a us army shirt and a set of flannel p.j bottom's.

and as he looked over and began to think about what happened and how that stranger had made them a married couple with a wave of a hand he didn't mind it he just was a little worried in what saber would think about it, henry loved saber with all his heart but he didn't know how she felt but he was to tired so he just go into bed next to his wife.

next day 

artoria awoke to the smell of breakfast food's and as she sat up her body felt like it was on fire so she layed back down for a few moments and then got up it was still the same but she had to power through cause she wanted to take a shower cause that would help with the pain so she slowly walked to the bathroom, when she got to the door and slide it open and she didn't notice that it wasn't her bedroom so she took a look around and saw that she spent the night in henry's room then she looked down her form and saw she was out of that white dress that caster put her in and as soon as she thought that memories of what caster put her though surfaced but she immediately pushed them to the back of her mind.

when the bath was finally filled and she had put in some rose petals and lit some candle's she began to step in but she slipped and fell in with a bit of a splash and some water falling on the tiles but henry obviously heard that cause she could hear something running and seconds later henry was in the door frame he just stood there for a second for the situation to registrar in his mind but when it did he walked over to where artoria was and helped her get more comfortable in the bathtub and when she was comfortable he got up and walked to the back of the tub.

moments later artoria felt arms go around her naked form under the water and snake around her stomach and just rest there as he set his head on her shoulder and she heard him sigh as he did that artoria spoke, henry i have something to say to you, henry, i love you and i dint know how you feel but i don't care i will all ways love even after the holy grail war but as saber looked down to where his hands where on her stomach she saw that on his left hand where the command seals for saber where it was blank but she noticed that there was a wedding band on his middle finger.

when he noticed that she found out about the ring he removed his hand from her stomach and lifted it out of the water so she could inspect it, when he pulled his arm out of the water saber grabbed his hand and pulled it closer all the while moving his middle finger to inspect it form all sides but what shocked her was that it had her real name and her command seals. what came next shocked her while she was inspecting his ring she noticed on her hand she had a gold ring as well, but when artoria noticed it she dropped henry's arm and in wen't splash cause he wasn't expecting her to let go suddenly so he let it go limp for her to inspect, but artoria was inspect her wedding ring and as soon as she saw that it had henry's name on it she turned around so quickly it made a splash some of it covering henry's shirt. but before she could say anything henry closed the gap and kissed her and pulled her into a loving brace, by the time the kiss ended they only looked into each others eyes lovingly, the silence between the two was broken when henry told saber that he loved her and said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life at her side, once artoria heard henry tell her he loved her he felt her heart flutter and she felt like she could melt into his arms, henry just sat there for a minute, artoria in half of the bathtub and half in his arm, after a while just enjoy each other he was the first say something i think we should get finished in here, so he broke away from there embrace and began to get artoria back to sitting in the tub so he can wash her so she can get out of the tub, he picked up a wash cloth and lathered some of his soap it was all the soap that was in there and began to do her back once he was done he moved back up her back and along her shoulders and along her arms and when was done, he moved along to her front and when he touched her breasts he began to scrub and when he did she began to blush a nice cherry red but he didn't seem to notice that was until he touched her nipple that made something click in her because started to feel aroused as rubbed the cloth along her other breast and when he was done there she felt aroused as he washed down her toned chest he made sure to do it slowly as to tease her. but he finally got to his goal her now aroused pussy and when he got there he began to rub and as soon as he did that artoria began to softly moan until slipped the wash cloth between his hand and her lip slip and float up to the surface so that he could rup her pussy with his fingers instead in which he did every now and again he would slip a finger in her pussy and she would gasp and moan a little louder when he would do that. eventually she came and when she did he could feel her quim when he pulled his hand out of the water he felt it and it was still slightly sticky from her quim he washed his hand in the water to get rid of the quim on his hand, when he was done he got up and walked around to the side of the tub while saber watched breathlessly. he looked at artoria's wet naked body and he felt quite aroused and so did his cock cause it started to harden, so he did the only logical thing and that was get in the tub with her, so he stripped off his clothes and stepped in to the tub and he didn't care about his now hard member.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried 
> 
> i don't know who im going to pair Blackburn up with i haven't decided but i might also just do a harem
> 
> i have ideas for future chapters i.e bring the rest of the battlefield 3 cast in  
> and after (spoiler) blackburn kills caster and her master and saves saber he is granted one wish and he wishes that saber to be human instead of a servant and that wish is granted


End file.
